Always In Your Arms
by Cybermals
Summary: My take on how the lobsters ended up together. Please R&R, & enjoy responsibly.


**(A/N I realize 2 stories from me in one week isn't normal, but I had this story idea floating around for a while. I need to get this out of my head so I can get back to work on 14, or I'll NEVER get it done. This takes place at the end of TOW The Prom Video. It's a little A/U scene showing how I think Ross and Rachel ended up together. Enjoy, and as always, reviews are appreciated.)**

"Okay, you guys. You know, I think we've seen enough," said Ross, as he walked toward the TV to shut the VCR off. "Let's turn it off."

"No, no, no, I wanna see!" his friends protested, waving him away.

"Okay, fine. Well, I'm not gonna watch, all right?" said Ross, as he walked toward the apartment door, grabbing his jacket as he walked out, slamming the door. Once out of sight, though, his shoulders slumped down, as the memory of that night hit him fully. Ross sadly looked back at the door, knowing what was coming. With a sigh, he slowly started walking down the stairs toward home.

"What was that about?" asked Monica, as she watched Ross walk out of the door.

"No idea," said Chandler, frowning. He knew Ross had been having a bad time lately, but to see him that upset as he left, really made him wonder.

"Hey, you think he-"started to ask Joey, but was shushed by Phoebe, who was waving her hand.

"Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she said, as Ross entered the tape, holding flowers he'd grabbed from the vase. Everyone watched as he approached his father. A few seconds later, though, a collective gasp filled the room, as the camera caught full on Ross's heartbroken expression at Rachel leaving for the prom with Chip.

"Oh my god," someone whispered. After a few seconds, the tape ended. Everyone sat around in stunned silence, before Monica finally spoke. "I can't believe he did that," she said, turning off the TV as she turned around to face her friends. Joey and Chandler were looking at her with sympathy in their eyes, and Phoebe was silently weeping for her friend. Monica looked over at her roommate, and her heart immediately went out to her.

Rachel was staring at the TV in shock, tears running down her cheeks. Her hands kept clenching and unclenching the hem of her skirt, almost of their own accord. Her breathing was in short, stuttered motions, as if she were trying to hold back the sobs threatening to escape her.

"Rachel, are you okay?" asked Monica, as she grabbed her hand. Rachel turned and looked at her, in shock.

"He was going to do that for me?" she whispered. Monica gently squeezed her hand.

"Ross always been in love with you," she said. "He couldn't stand seeing you hurt."

Rachel closed her eyes, as two tears silently slid down her cheeks. Monica reached up and gently wiped them away. "I thought after he made that stupid list, that he was only trying to hurt me."

"Rach, that was just him trying to decide between you and Julie," said Joey. "But it was no contest, we all knew who he was gonna choose."

"He was crazy about you back in college," said Chandler. "And I really think his marrying Carol was just him trying to get over you."

"But the list-"

"Oh, forget the stupid list!" exclaimed Monica. "You and I both know Ross tends to do stupid things when he's trying to impress you."

"Rachel," said Phoebe. Rachel turned to look at her. "Do you love Ross?"

Rachel slowly nodded.

"Then don't you think you should tell him?"

_Ross opened his eyes to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Getting off of the couch where he had passed out, he walked over to the door, and opened it to see Rachel on the other side. "Hi," she softly said._

"_Hi," said Ross, sounding confident and sure of himself._

"_Are you surprised I'm here?" she asked, seductively sliding her arms around his neck._

"_No," he replied, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to himself. "I always knew you'd end up here, sooner or later."_

_Rachel smiled, as she leaned in to kiss him, but Ross put a finger on her lips, stopping her. _

"_No," he whispered. "Tonight, we'll draw this out. Come with me." He took her hand, and led her into the darkened apartment, slamming the door…_

Ross awoke with a start, looking around his empty apartment. Blinking, he sat up on the couch, wondering what it was that woke him up. After a few seconds, the entirety of the day's events came crashing back to him, and his shoulders slumped down, as he remembered what had happened. "Face it, Geller," he whispered to himself. "You blew it." His self-pity, however, was interrupted by a knock on the door. Frowning, Ross got up and walked over to open the door, wondering who would be over on this night. Opening the door, he could only stand there in shock. "…Rachel?"

Rachel smiled at him, before launching herself into his arms. Ross stumbled backward a few steps from the force of her impact, before hugging her back. Rachel's arms tightened around him as she inhaled, breathing in his scent. After a few seconds, though, Ross broke the hug and pushed her back, so he could look in her eyes. "Why?" Rachel frowned. "Why are you here?" he asked, as he let go and started walking around. "Did you just come over to twist the knife in some more? It wasn't enough to hurt me in Central Perk this afternoon, now you have to do it in my home? Is that what this is about?"

"No," Rachel replied, in a soft voice. "I came over to say thank you. What you did that night means more to me than you could ever imagine." Ross looked away, so Rachel wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes. Rachel slowly walked over, and grabbed his hand.

"I know I told you this afternoon that we would never happen, but I was wrong. You hurt me with that list; I won't deny that. But tonight, your heart was laid open to me on that tape, and I saw how much you really love me. And I also realized I was being really selfish and hurting myself, by not forgiving you. It also made me realize: I love you, and I want to be your girlfriend." Ross looked up, and Rachel smiled. "Will you be my boyfriend, Ross? Please?"

Ross smiled, and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist. "I never wanted anything more in my entire life," he said. Rachel smiled.

"Then shut up and kiss me, Geller," she whispered. Ross leaned in, and softly kissed her. Rachel sighed, as her lips worked in motion with his. Whether for good or bad, she knew she was right where she wanted to be. "You know something, honey?" she whispered next to his mouth.

"What?" asked Ross.

"I'm right where I always wanted to be."  
"Where's that?" he smirked, as he nibbled on her neck.

"Right here," she whispered, as she closed her eyes. "Always in your arms."


End file.
